This invention relates to a litter control assembly and more particularly to a litter control assembly adapted for use on a refuse collection vehicle.
A problem generally present in the refuse collection process is the prevention of blowing trash or litter.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a litter control assembly for use with a refuse collection vehicle or system which prevents litter or trash from blowing from the refuse collection box.
A further object of the invention is to provide a litter control assembly which not only maintains lightweight refuse in place in a collection box but also permits an individual refuse container to be lowered downwardly therethrough without interference with the collection process.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a litter control assembly which may be mounted on a refuse collection system without extensive modification thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a litter control assembly which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.